


Snowed In

by Lana_the_salty_banana



Series: Quick Commissions [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Breast Expansion, Curve Growth, F/F, Futa, Futa on Futa, Giantess - Freeform, Growth, Hard Fucking, Mommy Kink, Rough fucking, Size Difference, body growth, breaking furniture from all the hard sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:57:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21990832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_the_salty_banana/pseuds/Lana_the_salty_banana
Summary: When Eve gets stuck in her home from seemingly endless snow, she's grateful, she get's to spend time with Lana. However, it seems the snow wasn't a coincidence, and Lana has many, MANY plans for her, given they're snowed in for the week...maybe month
Series: Quick Commissions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583002
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Snowed In

Winter. A time of the year perfect for intimacy. With the cold temperatures, cuddling next to a fire was the absolute best feeling one could hope for. And that was exactly what Evelynn was hoping for.

She shivered as she made her way back into the house, snow blowing every which way, almost making her vision pure white. She closed the door as fast as possible, making sure nothing got in, and shivered again. “Damn snow. Guess we’re getting snowed in for a little bit. Lana?”

Evelynn groaned as she pulled her layers off, hanging up the jacket, scarf, gloves, and the sweatshirt she had put on to handle the cold. “Lana?” She spoke into the house again, curious as to why there wasn’t an answer. Evelynn was a tall woman, blonde hair, wide build, both strong and soft. She didn’t mind how she looked, but Lana loved her, so she was happy.

Lana. That little mischievous cat. Not even five feet tall, and thin as a twig, Lana was so small compared to Eve it was almost comical. The two living in the same house always made people poke and joke, but if only they knew. Lana was the one that had Eve tied up every night. Had Eve screaming her name. Had eve begging for release. All while she would chuckle, and gently, but not always, slap her and tell her how bad of a girl she was.

Just thinking about it had Evelynn shivering. She could feel her cock pushing against her pants from the inside, fuck she needed Lana now. “Lanaaaaa~” Eve whimpered as she checked the house, one room at a time. She wasn’t in the kitchen. None of the bathrooms or offices were used. That only left.

“La…na?” Eve opened the door to their shared bedroom, coming to a dead stop, her eyes wide like a dear in headlights. Lana was sitting on the bed, smiling as she always was, naked and waiting. Her blue hair was a bit longer than usual, but her pale skin and yellow eyes shined just as always…straight through Eve’s soul.

“Hello dear, took you long enough.” Lana lay across the bed, obviously waiting for Eve to come in, but she didn’t bother setting candles or anything truly romantic, just her being naked got even going.

“H-hi Lana…wh-what are you uh…I mean um…eheh.” Eve smiled nervously as she eyed Lana, who in turn was staring her down. Eve had a very good idea at what Lana wanted, sitting on their bed stark naked and all that. But she always felt herself melt in her presence, despite outsizing Lana by over 100 pounds and a foot in height.

“Come here~” Lana’s purring, seductive voice was both a whisper and a shout. How such a tiny girl could command such authority was just…it made Eve pull her legs together from her growing arousal.

“Y-yes ma’am.” Eve slowly approached Lana, getting to the foot of the bed before crawling on. The mattress creaking slightly beneath her weight as she sat in front of Lana.

She smiled, reaching her hand out and cupping the underside of Evelynn’s chin, making her freeze up. “You’ve left me alone here for quite some time. And you owe me an entire week of sex. Quite…convenient, that there’s such a large snowstorm…isn’t it?”

Eve nodded, of course it was convenient. Eve had been neglecting Lana for a while now due to work and other reasons. So, Lana, being the love-starved cat, made a city-stopping storm just so she could have Eve to herself for as long as she wanted. “Y-Yes Lana. I’m sorry. How could I make it up to you?”

Lana smirked as her eyes glowed brightly, and Eve flinched slightly, unsure what Lana’s magic would do. Right before her eyes, Lana started to grow. Her hand growing larger on her chin, as her head rose higher and higher up, the bed creaking louder from the increased weight.

Eve’s heart started beating faster and faster as Lana grew larger. Her chest ballooning out as her breasts grew heavy, sagging from their shear size. Her hips growing out to accommodate her wide ass. And her softening stomach, which Eve wanted nothing more than to just sit on and feel warm and cozy.

Lana finally ceased her growth, stopping at well over double Eve’s height, and she was already a large woman at over six feet tall. Lana made her look like a child, or a baby. And the smile Lana had on her face, that mixture of motherly love, and playful sadism, Eve was in for a long night.

“My adorable little Eve, how cute. I love seeing you like this. So small. So tiny…so helpless~” Eve’s lips curled into a nervous smile, Lana’s very presence making her shiver with arousal. Lana’s smirk grew wider as she leaned down and planted a large kiss on Eve’s lips, almost smothering the smaller woman as she pushed her down onto the creaking mattress.

Eve melted into Lana, her eyes fluttering as Lana’s massive tongue invaded her mouth, spreading her jaw and pushing into her throat. Eve loved it when she did this, showing just how small Eve really was…it was a sensation she could only really feel around Lana. But of course, Lana didn’t stop there, why would she? Her hands came down to Evelynn’s body, gripping her clothes as she shredded them off as if ripping paper.

They were just in they way, as Lana would often say, and Eve never cared, Lana always fixed them afterwards. Lana finally pulled away from the kiss, her long tongue trailing well over a foot past her lips, the slimy tendril was deep in Eve’s throat before she pulled out. With a gasp, Eve could breathe, swapped spit and drool dripping down her chin as she looked up to Lana with lustful eyes.

“Such a good girl, being nice and quiet for mommy. I should reward you~” Eve whimpered as Lana lowered her chest atop her throbbing cock, making her moan loudly, cumming nearly instantly. “Oh sweetie, cumming so fast for mommy? Isn’t that just adorable~” Lana’s teasing, yet loving tones never ceased to push Eve over the edge and over again, it was torture in the best possible way.

“Y-yes mommy, I’m adorable. You treat me so well~” Eve moaned as she jerked her hips up into Lana’s massive breasts. Her 8-inch cock absolutely lost within the mountains of flesh. Each movement causing a small ripple through her tits, causing Lana to purr gently, her cat-ears seeming to flap at the sound.

“Don’t wear yourself out so soon dear, I have you for at least a week~” Lana reached her hands down, grabbing Eve’s hips and holding her down, without any discernable effort. She pulled her chest away, freeing Eve’s cock form her tits, before lowering her mouth to her throbbing, cum-covered cock.

“I can’t wait to suck you dry.” Eve shivered at Lana’s word, but only whimpered in response. Lana smiled, “You know your place so well.” With that, Lana took Eve’s cock into her large mouth, making Eve moan in pleasure. Her tongue worked around the shaft, gently tugging at the piercings running down the underside of Eve’s shaft.

Eve gripped at the sheets as she came, the pleasure from Lana’s near unmatched oral expertise was enough to drive her crazy. Lana hummed around Eve’s throbbing cock, her tongue pushing out of her lips and wrapping around Eve’s balls, squeezing gently, yet firmly, milking her little girl even more.

Eve’s eyes rolled as she pushed her hips as hard as she could against Lana’s hands, to little avail, as she came over and over again. Finally, it was over, Eve had no idea how long she had been cumming, she just knew she felt exhausted, drained, her chest heaving, sweat covering her body, as Lana pulled away and loomed over her.

“Such a good girl. Giving mommy so much milk to drink. Now, how about I give it back~” Eve whimpered as Lana sat up on her knees, adjusting herself and slapping her own massive cock across Eve’s…well, body. The massive, gently barbed length was huge, and always served to make Eve shake in excitement and fear.

“So…big.” Lana purred loudly as she rubbed her massive shaft against Eve. Just the sheer difference in size would make anyone think it was impossible. But to Lana, that word didn’t exist. Magic was a…magical, thing. It allowed her to control the weather, control her body, and control her little kitten.

Without any provocation or warning, Lana reeled back and thrust in. The air getting knocked out of Eve, as her eyes went wide and blank. Lana’s cock bulging her stomach out to over twice its size, and still there was so much cock to put inside. “Such a good kitten~”

Eve blushed from Lana’s teasing praise, but that was all she was able to do, given Lana immediately pulled back and shoved her cock back in, making Eve let out a gasping whimper of pure pleasure. Lana smiled warmly as she leaned over Eve, her massive breasts swaying as she started to slowly fuck her down into the bed.

The gentle, yet powerful thrusts made the bed creak loudly, crying from the stress of Lana’s massive body pushing down into Eve. And speaking of, she wasn’t fairing much better than the mattress. Her eyes stayed wide and glazed, her mouth hanging open, tongue lolling about, and the only sound leaving her lips were moans and cries.

Lana loved that, seeing Eve so utterly broken, and the fun hadn’t even truly started. Lana’s movements were still slow and methodical, aiming to break Eve in, to put it bluntly. She noticed after a couple thrusts, and she giggled, Eve’s cock was twitching wildly, she was cumming over and over, but her balls were already so drained she barely had anything to actually cum.

“So adorable. My own little cocksleeve, all to myself.” Lana’s words were soft and rolling, beautiful, seductive…malicious. Her smile spread wider and wider, slowly turning from soft, to sadistic. Her eyes glittering with pure lust as she grabbed Eve’s legs, her own deceptively powerful arms spreading Eve effortlessly, before she started to pick her pace up.

Her strength of fucking was just the same, in fact, it felt like she was going at Eve harder. Eve’s panting was growing more and more labored as Lana effectively fucked the air right out of her, her massive cock seeming to rearrange all of Eve’s organs. And she loved it.

“Mommyyyyy.” Eve’s pussy quivered and pulsed as little as it could around the massive cock that was stretching her beyond all rhyme or reason. Lana purred in pleasure as she felt it, Eve’s body quivering beneath her.

“Good. Scream for me, it’ll only get harder for you to do it from here on.” With that, Lana grabbed Eve’s waist, lifting her up and standing off the bed. The mattress groaned, but never went back to its original shape, it was dented beyond repair.

Lana held up Eve as she turned around and slammed her into the wall, driving a gasp out of Eve’s throat. Lana smirked as she pulled her cock back and slammed into Eve once more, cracking the drywall, leaving a massive dent, partway pushing through to the next room.

“I’m going to fuck you to pieces, little girl~” Eve’s heart fluttered at Lana’s promise, her mind slowly turning to mush as the massive woman kept on her promise. In just a few scant thrusts, Lana fucked Eve straight through the wall, breaking a plank of wood as she continued to push her.

They found themselves on a thick metal table, but nothing was stopping Lana. Her thrusts were hard, powerful and fast, bending the table completely in half, with Eve stuck inside. Lana quickly pulled her out and pushed her against the fireplace.

What happened next, frankly, Eve lost track. All she knew, was that her body was fucked in many different positions, through many different pieces of furniture and walls, and all the while, she was with Lana. Her large, soft, yet strong mommy, who knew how to make her happy like no one else could.


End file.
